1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile semiconductor memory capable of electrically writing data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been used a ultraviolet erasure type EPROM capable of electrically writing data only once.
Furthermore, there has also been used a breakdown of insulator for conduction type memory capable of performing programming by breaking down an insulating film having a three-layer structure of SiO.sub.2 --SiN--SiO.sub.2 [IEICE Technical Report, Vol. 89, No. 66, SDM89-15 (IEICE=The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers)].
Referring to the ultraviolet erasure type EPROM, a two-layer gate structure is needed so that a manufacturing method is complicated. In addition, there is a possibility that the data stored in a floating gate flows out during continuous use so as to be lost.
Referring to the breakdown of insulator for conduction type memory, it is necessary to separate a program region from a gate region. Consequently, it is difficult to reduce the element dimension.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a breakdown of insulator for conduction type non-volatile semiconductor memory capable of electrically writing data only once after manufacturing a LSI wherein the element dimension can be reduced and a charge does not flow out.